Dreamer
by Forbidden Fairytale
Summary: Poems about good dreams...


**9. DREAM:**

** "WASTED WISHES"**

Make a wish, but don't forget, 7

What you see is what you get. 7

Don't let your dreams die or you won't have any; 11

Never waste your wishes - you only get so many. 13

This life is short, so take a chance; 8

Don't leave it all till the last dance. 8

Dream no matter what the cost; 7

Better to have loved and lost. 7

I dream and wake, but still I see 8

Only my imagination all around me. 12

I hope that all your tears and fears, 8

Pass as the night when the daylight appears. 10

Listen lovers to the words I have spoken; 11

For a threefold cord is not quickly broken 11

Cuz every knight needs a princess to hold, 10

When the days are long and the nights too cold. 10

Though I wake, still I scream, 6 Inside this dream within a dream. 8

I'll keep on believing - and let me tell you why; 12

Though time is deceiving, dreamers will never die. 13

Your goals are far - don't fear the distance, 9

Taking the path of least resistance. 9

Only you can make your dreams come true, 9

So just do what you have to do. 8

So don't let everyone 6

Determine when you're done. 6

If you don't give up easily, 8

Defeat may lead to victory. 8

Never knowing how close you are, 8

You may be near though victory seems far. 10

There's a hole in your heart that you can't fill; 10

A monster in your mind you can't kill. 9

**"WHISPERS IN THE WIND"**

This is such a beautiful place. I've gotta be dreaming. 14  
Branches sway back and forth. The sunlight is streaming. 12  
A cool breeze caresses my face. It blows gently through my hair. 15

It chases away all my worry. My fear is no longer there. 15

I drink from a clear pool in the waters all around me. 14

Beneath a bright blue summer sky, I feel so free. 12

A peaceful feeling came over me, 8

And then suddenly I could see. 8

Rain falls in showers; 5

I smell the sweet fragrance of each flower. 10

In the middle of the meadow, 8

There's a colorful rainbow. 7

I lay on the soft grass; 6

The clouds fly by - I let them pass. 8

The wind is whispering, 6

But I can't hear a thing. 6

The sun sets behind the trees, 7  
As leaves sway in the breeze. 6  
The neon sunset makes me weep; 8

Finally, I fall asleep. 7

On that silent night, 5

My soul lifted up in flight. 7

Then there was a bright flash of light; 8

I woke up to see the silver moonlight. 10

** "SUCCESS COMES FROM FAILURE"**

Do what you have to today; 7

Let nothing stand in your way. 7

Success is failure inside out; 8

Hope is born in a time of doubt. 8

This is not the time to give in; 8

Just find something to believe in. 8

Don't lie down again; 5

With one more try, you might just win. 8

There are many ways that you can go; 9

Which road is right? How do you know? 8

With only a few paths you can pursue, 10

Decide what matters most to you. 8

Now you realize you must open your eyes; 10

Find the truth within and look past your own lies. 11

When you come to the end, you'll see 8  
Only you can set yourself free. 8

** "BITTER BATTLE"**

Then the look in your eyes I find 8

Brings strength and courage back to my mind. 8

My heart glows bright with a new light; 8

My enemy's eyes fill with fright. 8

I'm full of fear, but won't give in; 8

I have to fight hard if I want to win. 10

Deep down in me, there is a song; 8

I know I'll win if I battle on. 9

Now we stand face to face; 6

Somehow, I've gotta win this race. 8

There's no space for 2nd place; 7

So let's pick up the pace. 6

My heart's beating fast, 5

But I won't come in last. 6

I scream out loud, 4

But I'm just another face in the crowd. 10

** "HANG ON"**

When good has lost and evil has won, 9

And it seems like you're the only one, 9

When the past can't be undone, 7

And yet you refuse to run… 7

When no one's there to dry your tears, 8

And you are faced with your worst fears; 8

When your laughing turns to crying, 8

And it feels like your dreams are dying… 9

When everything goes wrong, 6

Have faith - be brave and strong. 6

Even when all of your hope is gone, 9

If you feel like letting go, hold on. 9

So listen very close to what I have to say; 12

Though it seems hard, I know you'll find a way. 10

Deep down in your heart you know it; 8

You're just afraid to admit it. 8

_** "THE KEY TO REALITY"**_

This world is dying, falling apart; 9

Reality will be reborn. That's the best part. 12

You have a chance to save this world you've made 10

Or let it fade. 4

Don't fear the dream hidden in your heart 9

That has been there right from the start. 8

You can dream, but it's not for me; 8

When will you make it a reality? 10

Look in your soul - then you will know 8

Which way you have to go. 6

Look in your mind - then you will see 8

Dreams are the key to reality. 9

This world's falling apart, 6

But it starts in your heart. 6

They say your dreams are dead, 6

But it's all in your head. 6


End file.
